The Final Sitch: ASiT2
by metalguru
Summary: Drakken throws down the guantlet and delivers an ultimatum. Meanwhile, Ron finds out he has a long-lost cousin. However, there's more to this family member than Ron knows. My ode to the end of the Kim Possible series. Act II has begun!
1. Prelude

Kim Possible does not belong to me, it belongs to its creators and the good people of Disney.  
  
A Sitch in Time: Part II  
  
Time: The Near Future  
  
It had only taken a few seconds. In a flash, the entire world was rocked to its core. It had all happened so fast, there was no time for warning.  
  
Deep in the Amazon jungle, there lay the ruins of a highly elaborate and technologically advanced base. Moments ago, it had been the scene of a mighty battle. They had all been there: Drakken, Shego, Duff, Monkeyfist, Global Justice, and, of course, the Possible-Stoppable team. Some had attempted to turn the tide of destruction in their favor. Others had forged alliances with arch-foes in order to stop doomsday. But, to anyone unfortunate enough to be in the way of the blast, it would seem that the good guys didn't pull through on this one. In years to come, the survivors would unite, but without the necessary resources to sustain the species, the human race was destined to become extinct. In its last hurrah, the final remnants of humanity, true to their nature, turned on each other and sealed their fate in blood.  
  
But none of this mattered right now to a figure struggling out from under the rubble. Beaten, bloodied, and bruised, tatters of his clothes were used to wrap the multiple injuries all over his body. Pushing his way free, he looked out at the world that had once been so lush and inviting. Where thousands of miles of jungle had once spread, now stood only desert. Free of the wreckage, he collapsed on his back, looking up at the sky. The blue sky was now crimson red. The clouds which had provided ample amounts of rain to the jungle had burned away, leaving only the beating sun.  
  
He had failed. He had failed his family and friends. Sure, he was only supposed to be a sidekick, but normally he would have stood by his best friend all the way into the end. But, things had gone wrong, and he made his choice. That's why he survived while all the others were probably vaporized. Reflecting on this, he noticed just how quiet it was. He wondered how far away the nearest living thing was that survived, if anyone survived at all. He was suddenly filled with loneliness. There was only one person he could think of. The one he should have been with at the end. The one he abandoned. The one he cared about with all his heart, because she would have done the same for him.  
  
Before this sitch, it had all been a game, a fun interruption to boring old school, and a precursor to every victory celebration at the Bueno. But today the game had got real, and before they knew it, the fate of the world hanged on their success. And that was how he ended up lying on his back in the middle of the brand new Amazon desert.  
  
In his pocket, something rumbled. Out popped the head of the world's last naked mole rat. Rufus quickly assessed the condition of his friend and attempted to provide what comfort he could. But the smart naked mole rat realized the hopelessness of the situation. Nuzzling up to Ron's cheek, Rufus began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry buddy. It's going to be okay." But Ron's voice gave him away. Rufus picked up a piece of glass nearby and wrote in the sand KP. Ron scooped up Rufus and held him close.  
  
"We'll be with her soon, buddy."  
  
The sun burned the exposed parts of Ron's body. This was the only pain he felt, as his injuries had gone numb a long time ago. He could feel all his energy slowly escaping. He couldn't move. His mouth was scorched without water. This is it, he thought. This is what's its like to die. Suddenly, a shadow crawled across Ron's limp body.  
  
Ron struggled to lift his head. The form stood directly in the path of the sun, forming an outline. From what he could make out, the form was female.  
  
"KP? But, you're dead."  
  
First fanfic, starring Kim Possible, and its pretty long. Why the unoriginal title? It will become clear in later chapters. 


	2. Living with Drakken

Sitch in Time: The Sequel  
  
Chapter II: Living with Drakken  
  
Time: Present Day Location: Super-Secret Impregnable Death Trap Fortress of DOOM. (Copyright Pending) Home base to Dr. Drakken, Evil Genius Inc., Martha Stewart Industries, and the Disney/Microsoft/Starbucks New World Order Conglomerate. Outside scenic Las Vegas.  
  
The jet touched down in the hanger, badly beaten up from the earlier scuffle. The plan had started out smart; steal all the gold in Fort Knox. But, as usual, it degenerated into stupidity. Drakken tried to use the gold to build a giant toaster, for some reason that Shego still can't figure out. As always, the brat and her buffoon friend showed up, bang, pow, boom, and the bad guys were running with their tails between their legs.  
  
Disembarking, Drakken was first off, obviously fuming since his arms were crossed and his shoulders were hunched, plus the eye with the scar was twitching in that strange way, like when you flick somebody's ear and it won't stop spazzing out. You know what I mean, right?  
  
Anyway, Shego got off second, covering in purple paint as the result of a paint bomb going off inside the fort. The paint had probably ruined her clothes, and no one messes with the Green Goddesses clothes. Finally, the henchmen got off, most heading straight for the infirmary. Some had bruises on their heads, others had pulled muscles, and one was suffering from a particularly nasty stubbed toe. Drakken turned to face his team and started shouting immediately.  
  
"Kim Possible, Kim Possible! Everywhere we go, everything we try, she is there to stop us. Why, why, why, why, why??"  
  
"Aw, is the baby gonna cry?" Shego started up. "Look, why don't you just take it easy and we'll try again in the morning?"  
  
"No! I'm angry now! So, you know what we're going to do?"  
  
The henchmen looked at him in apprehension.  
  
"We're going to watch the tapes again and again until we can come up with a plan to defeat Kim Possible!!"  
  
All the henchmen groaned.  
  
"Dr. D," said Shego, "its LATE. I don't want to spend the next twelve hours watching tapes of Possible defeating our plans. Its enough of an ego drain just seeing how stupid some of those plans were."  
  
"THEY WEREN'T STUPID, THEY WERE GENIUS!" Drakken looked like he was about to start pouting again.  
  
Shego rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh huh. I'm sure if we sent them to MENSA they would agree."  
  
Drakken slapped his hand against his face. "Whatever. The point is, we are going to watch the footage and figure out how to best defeat Kim Possible."  
  
"Why do we have to find a way to 'best' defeat her? Can't we just come up with a plan to defeat her once and for all?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect a mere sidekick to fully understand the intricacies of the job. You either do it right or don't do it at all!"  
  
"Why does doing it right always have to be so complicated?!?" Shego's green complexion began turning red with anger. "I swear, you always do this! Are you even living in reality? And why do you have 37 tapes of Kim Possible in action? A little obsessive Doc?"  
  
"Know thy enemy, Shego! Besides... I flattened them into two DVDs, so there. Wait, speaking of obsessed what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Shego snarled. Shego and Drakken got into each others' faces.  
  
/Quickly zoom out to two watching henchmen/  
  
Henchman #1: "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were married."  
  
Henchman #2: "Shh. You want to lose our retirement pensions?"  
  
/Zoom back in towards Drakken and Shego/  
  
"Well, Shego, it seems like you enjoy fighting Possible, as if you two were old sparring partners."  
  
Shego stepped back and thought for a moment. "We have kind of a rival's thing going. Like something out of a Bruce Lee movie."  
  
Drakken gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"You know, Bruce Lee? Only one of the greatest martial artists ever? He created Jeet Kune Do."  
  
"What is that, a hip-hop band?"  
  
Shego let out a groan and held her shoulders in defeat. "You are absolutely clueless. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Fine, be that way! Me and my loyal henchmen will come up with a new plan, and it'll be great! You'll see!"  
  
Shego paused at the staircase. "Uh huh. What henchmen?"  
  
"My loyal..." Looking around, Drakken found the room empty. Everyone had snuck away during Shego and Drakken's fight. Shego left.  
  
Once again, Drakken shrugged his shoulders. "Oh poo."  
  
Lying in her tub, Shego relaxed in the soothing bubbles. It was one of the only places in the entire base where she could be alone in her thoughts.  
  
It wasn't that she hated Drakken. He was trying, at least that much could be said, and he paid well. When she ran out on the Go team, he HAD given her a place to stay and a full-time job. And it was working for Drakken that she found her greatest challenge, a preppy teen cheerleader who somehow matched her own formidable abilities. So life was good. But there was something... weird... about Drakken. He was a typical 'boy with toys', albeit giant robots and genetic experiments instead of cars and 401Ks. But though his plans were indeed genius, he could never seem to connect the dots between start and finish.  
  
"Shego!" And that's when Shego remembered why she hated him. He had no concept of privacy.  
  
"Ya ever heard of privacy, much less how to knock." Shego pulled back the curtain to cover herself.  
  
"I have it! The perfect plan!" He seemed giddy as a school girl, dancing in one of those stupid dances he did. "Oh yeah, oh yeah." He put his thumb to his mouth. "What does that buffoon say? Oh yeah. BOO-YAH!"  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"No. What we're going to do is go to the White House and kidnap the President."  
  
Shego started to smile. "Good, I like how this is starting off. What next?"  
  
"We hold him for a massive ransom"  
  
"Excellent. And if they don't pay?"  
  
"Then we tie him to a rocket and we shoot him into orbit!"  
  
Shego sighed. Once again stupidity had prevailed. "No, no. Look, I know I've told you no clones but you could clone the President and use the evil clone to do your bidding. Or you could convince the nation to make you President. You never think these things out. You need to think bigger. Why don't you come up with something huge, something that will rock the world? I always think that you've got the big one, then you completely mess it up. Remember the time you had the henchmen chomp down on aluminum?"  
  
Drakken looked dumb-founded. "What? Everyone knows chomping down on aluminum creates electricity?"  
  
"But not enough to power a sub-atomic death ray!!"  
  
"Well, yes, now that you look at it. Plus the dental bills cost me a fortune."  
  
"I guess you could say your plans were foiled," Shego chuckled.  
  
"Always with the puns! I hate puns!" Bad memories of the earlier rumble still hurt Drakken's brain.  
  
"I guess you could say I'm a pun-loving kind of girl."  
  
"Urgh. I've had some great plans. What about the nano-tick, the embarrassment device, the giant hamster ball of doom!"  
  
"Giant hamster ball of... Now you're just making stuff up! Alright, I've had enough! Go to your lab and don't come back until you've got the greatest plan ever! Now get out! Me time! Me time!" Powering up a bolt, she fired it into Drakken's behind. Yelping like an injured dog, he flew out the bathroom.  
  
Sitting at the drawing board, Drakken struggled to figure out the plan to end all plans. Looking at the clock, he registered 5 A.M... Checking himself in a mirror, the crow's feet under his eyes had grown darker and stubble covered his chin.  
  
"Arghh! I can't come up with anything! Hmm. Maybe some TV will clear my mind."  
  
[click] "today the French government paid one billion dollars to super- villain..."  
  
"Urgh..."  
  
[click] "and William Fences cemented himself as master of computers and therefore master of our technological world..."  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
[click] 'I'm the King of the World!'  
  
"Grrunt..."  
  
[click] "Are you a super-villain struggling to become famous and respected in society?" A large man in a strange costume resembling a luchadore appeared on the screen.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
The man points at the screen.  
"Do you have ambition and dedication to succeed? Do you want to become  
the next emperor of earth?"  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"Hi folks, my name is the Ultramus the Vengeful. You may remember me  
from the time I threatened to steal all the world's water. Ever since  
then, I've been living the sweet life. [A pool next to a large house  
appears in the background, complete with beautiful women in bikinis.  
The pool is filled with money.] Well, I was once an ordinary villain  
known as the Angry Day Care Center Worker. I had low self-esteem and  
was struggling to make a living in the villain business. Then I  
learned the secret to being a villain, and you can too, with my  
Ultramus become the dominant villain program! Call 1-800-634-7960  
[please do not call] and you'll learn such secrets like 1) threatening  
world governments, 2) high-profile kidnappings..."  
  
Drakken was already on the phone. "One eight hundred, six-three, nine-six zero. Yes, I'd like to order the program. Uh huh. Yeah. Four to six weeks! Fine. Sure. Thank you."  
  
He hung up the phone. "Soon, soon (actually in four to six weeks) I shall have the key to conquering the world in my fingertips. Then, like the kids in gym class poured red pepper down my jock strap, so shall I pour red pepper down the jock strap of the world! HAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wait a minute. That doesn't make sense. I AM MAKING STUFF UP! I need to go to bed."  
  
I notice sometimes when people write fanfics they lose the feel of the show. So many of these chapters will have goofy humor thrown in. Also, don't order from infomercials late at night. 


	3. Unexpected and unexplained guest

A Sitch in Time 2  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected and unexplained Guest  
  
Time: Four to Six weeks later (U.S. shipping, not international), actually the middle of May  
  
Senior year had been long and eventful for Kim Possible. It had started out just the same as any other year; new classes, new challenges, and of course the ever occasional super-villain trying to conquer the world. In fact, this had probably been the best year ever of high school. Why? The cheerleading squad had finally won state and was going to the cheerleading finals down in sunny Florida, she had been accepted to Schooley U. on a cheerleading scholarship, and she had been getting closer to her main beau, Josh Mankey.  
  
Ron had an eventful year too. Once again he had messed up with his classes, taking Armenian instead of Spanish, though Kim couldn't quite understand how he could mix those two up. He was still the Mad Dog mascot, and had almost perfecting the slobbering mechanism (at the last competition he only soaked the first row of bleachers). And he had been named Bueno Nacho's customer of the year, entitling him coupons for free food (he responded by swooning).  
  
With the sun shining and the late spring/early summer weather settling in, Kim Possible sat at one of the outside tables at Bueno Nacho, kicking back and relaxing. Looking around at the various tables and the patrons of the Bueno, a bit of nostalgia hit her. She remembered all the good times she had had in this place, especially with Ron. The Bueno was the unofficial headquarters of Team Possible-Stoppable. No matter how she had felt, no matter what was going on, a grande size of nacos and a unhealthy helping of melted cheese being shoveled into one Ron Stoppable's mouth always made her feel better (or nauseous).  
  
Monique swooped down on the table with their order in hand. "Here you go girl, two soft tacos for you, and a chimerito burrito for me," Monique chirped. She passed the food over, sat down, and then looked at Kim with a goofy face which Kim knew meant Monique was up to something.  
  
"Alright, Monique, what's up?"  
  
"Spill. Are you going to finally ask Josh how he feels about you?  
  
"Monique!"  
  
"C'mon Kim, you've been ga-ga over him since middle school, and now he's returning that. Also, you're going to the same school! Something must be between you. I've seen you two, with the awkward silences and glances. I know you two got something going on."  
  
"Well, I'd like to ask him, but I'm afraid of what it will do to the group." She pulled out a picture. Taken at a barbeque over the summer, the picture was of her family and best friends. In one corner stood the Possible parents, trying to keep the tweebs in line for the picture. In the center, Ron was on the ground. He had somehow tripped over his shoelaces before the picture was taken, and Zita was stooping down to help him. They were both laughing. Everyone else was looking at them, except for two. On the other side, Kim and Josh were giving each other googly eyes. "I mean, what if we become more than friends and with the missions thing, I don't have time for my other friends, like Ron."  
  
Monique gave a small chuckle. "I wouldn't worry about Ron. Nothing can come between your friendship. Besides, he's got Zi-ta." She annunciated the girl's name, giving it a spicy tone.  
  
"Do you think they really like each other, or is Ron too goofy to ever have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Sure enough, Ron was running towards their table waving his arm frantically.  
  
Ron came up to their table out of breath and almost hysterical. "Kim, Monique, look at this!" In his hand was a large piece of official looking paper.  
  
"Let me see." Kim took the paper in her hand.  
  
To Ron Stoppable, We are writing you to inform you that you have been accepted to McCorkle  
Culinary Institute. Inside you will find the necessary documents to complete your registration. Congratulations and we hope to hear from you  
soon.  
  
Patrick Warburton, headmaster.  
  
"That's great, Ron, McCorkle, all the way in... Ireland." The mood went from ecstatic to glum in about .6 seconds flat. Schooley U. was only two hours out of the Tri-City Area. Ireland was... well, Ireland. Both looked at each other sadly.  
  
Beep beep bee-beep.  
  
'Phew' thought Kim. 'Saved by the bell, er, ring.' She picked it up. "Hey Wa-, oh hi Mrs. S." Ron's Mother was on the Kimmunicator, even though Kim didn't remember Ron's parents ever having a video adapter connected to their phone.  
  
"Oh, hello Kim. Could you tell Ron that I need to go out and won't be home in time for dinner."  
  
Kim handed the kimmunicator to Ron. "Where you going, Mom?"  
  
"I got a call today and have to go pick your cousin. He just got into town."  
  
Ron looked surprised. "I have a cousin?"  
  
"Apparently." The tone in Ron's mom's voice sounded like she didn't know either. "I have to go pick him up right now."  
  
"From the airport?"  
  
"From jail."  
  
Ron looked even more surprised then before. "What's he doing in jail?!?"  
  
"I'd like to know that too. I'll see you when I get home. Love ya." The Kimmunicator clicked off.  
  
Kim was the first to speak. "You never told me you had a cousin, much less a delinquent one."  
  
"I had no idea. Wait, (gasp) if I have a cousin and I didn't know about it, maybe I have lots of other family members that I don't know about. What else haven't my parents told me about?"  
  
"Spaz much?"  
  
"You don't understand Kim. If I have cousins, that means that I've been missing out on years of family visits (starts counting fingers), sleepovers, and Christmas and birthday presents!"  
  
Ron jumped on top of the table and pounded his fists to the air. "Somebody owes me some overdue birthday presents!"  
  
End Chapter 3 For some reason FanFiction.net keeps changing the format of what I put up. Where there's supposed to be italics or large breaks in the writing, it changes it. Whatever. Another author suggested that McCorkle CI should probably be Irish. Since I like the idea of Ron attempting to speak with an Irish accent, I switched it up. 


	4. S'up Cuz

A Sitch in Time II  
  
Chapter 4: "S'up Cuz?"  
  
Time: 8 p.m.  
  
Location: Stoppable Residence  
  
Sitting in the living room reading a magazine about famous Mexican cheeses, Ron Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat Rufus awaited the return of Ron's mother and the arrival of Ron's supposedly long-lost cousin, whom he had never met or heard of before a few hours ago. Ron's father sat in the kitchen doing some work, musing over if a tree falls in a forest onto a house, does the insurance company make a sound? (Actuary humor)  
  
A little after eight, the door opened and Mrs. Stoppable entered. "Oh my goodness, those people take forever." She held both her forehead and the door as the Stoppable's new guest entered. "Ron, this is your cousin Jon."  
  
Standing in the doorway was a tanned boy standing a little taller than Ron. His face resembled Ron's own, except Jon's eyes were narrower and his hair longer and curly at the bangs. However, he had the Stoppable blond hair and like Ron was lanky, except for a hint of muscles underneath. His clothes, a mix of hip-hop style and practical military fatigues, were torn and tattered, suggesting either he had traveled a long distance or scuffled with a pit bull. The ragged duffel bag around his back suggested the former.  
  
"Hey Cousin Ron, nice to finally meet you!" Jon walked over and shook Ron's hand.  
  
Mr. Stoppable spoke up. "It's good to have you here, Jon. Aside to Mrs. S How is he related to us again?"  
  
"Dear! He's the son of my sister. Ron, that's your Aunt Flo. You've never met her. In college she had a huge crush on one of the professors, and officially she was his assistant but we knew there was something going on underneath the surface. Oh, the professor, he was so dreamy, like Harrison Ford." Mrs. Stoppable looked like she was fantasizing, when suddenly she realized she was getting into intimate subjects. "But that was in the past! Anyway, after our wedding, she moved to the Amazon and we never heard from her since."  
  
Mr. Stoppable looked confused. "So how does her son end up in Middleton jail?"  
  
"Dear, really! The police said they found him wandering around the slums in tattered clothes. They thought he was a gang member who had been in a fight. Jon said the reason his clothes were wrecked is because he walked here."  
  
"All the way from the Amazon?!?" Ron and his dad spoke in unison. "Yep" was Jon's reply.  
  
"Jon, dear, you could have just called us, arranged a flight or something. I don't believe I've ever heard of someone your age walking all the way from the Amazon to America. Um, how old are you again?"  
  
"18."  
  
"Oh, Ron's age. Then Ron can show you around and you can meet his friends. Ron, why don't you give Jon a tour of the house. He'll be staying in the guest bedroom tonight."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable walked towards the kitchen. Mr. S stopped at the kitchen door, took a glance at his new guest, obviously filled with questions, then shrugged, sighed, and followed his wife. Jon dropped his duffel bag on the floor. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket.  
  
"Is that a naked mole rat?" Jon asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is Rufus."  
  
"Hey, Rufus." Jon stuck his hand out and scratched Rufus behind his forehead. Rufus giggled and then sighed. Jon had obviously handled naked mole rats before.  
  
"So, Jon," Ron asked, "um, what kinds of things do you like?"  
  
"Wrestling, video games, and Mexican food." Ron couldn't believe it.  
  
"Jon, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

.

.

.

End Chapter

I will be leaving Monday and be gone for a month so I'm trying to write and post as many chapters as possible before I leave. Maybe I'll even finish it, but this is highly unlikely. This chapter is a little weak compared to the rest, but it's necessary to introduce Ron's cousin in order to complete the story. Though a fan character, he is not a Mary Sue and will not be stealing the spotlight. The main character in this fanfic is Ron, followed by KP, then the rest of the characters. I'd write the next chapter, but it's late and I'll write it tomorrow and so on.

Good night.  
  
Next Chapter: Drakken in "the Fed-ex man rings thrice" or "Conquering the World for Dummies"


	5. Conquering the World for Dummies

A Sitch in Time II

Chapter 5: Conquering the World for Dummies

Time: 8 P.M.

Location: Drakken's new Amazon fortress

"Finally, after weeks of waiting the key to my success has arrived!" Drakken held a large brown package in the air, his arms twitching from anticipation and also from his complete lack of upper body strength. Behind him, henchmen moved boxes into the currently empty base. The jungle base was Drakken's latest pet project; a definite fixer-upper but with an Indiana Jones style, filled with various tricks and traps that gave it real potential. One of the henchmen had already gotten his foot stuck in a tribal bear trap and was hopping around on one foot screaming his head off.

"What did you get now, Dr. D?" Shego asked her question with an air of knowing that whatever the good Doctor had in the box would be disappointing.

"A manual, written by one of the greatest villains of our time, giving me every detail necessary to finally complete my dreams of world domination!"

"Dr. D, nobody reads manuals. Nobody! And if you wanted advice, YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME!" The sheer force of Shego's yell knocked Drakken off his feet. "How much did you pay for this?"

"19.95."

"19.95? But the commercial says..."

"Yes, I know what the commercial says, but I ordered the super-savers version. I'm a little short this month and need to save money for... sigh... Mother's Day."

"Uh-huh, one other question. How the heck did the postal service know where to find you? One of the aspects of being a villain is to KEEP YOUR LOCATION A SECRET!" Once again Drakken fell off his chair.

"Sheesh, take some pills, Shego. I got it Fed-exed." Shego raised one eyebrow. Drakken corrected himself. "What? They really do deliver anywhere! Anyway, let's open this baby up!"

Drakken opened the package. Turning it upside-down, a bunch of CDs fell out.

"What's this? CDs?" Drakken picked through them. "They're not even in order! Let's try this one."

Click ''Chapter 7''

Click ''Chapter 74" Click 'How many chapters are there?'

Click "Chapter 1. {Here we go} Welcome to Ultramus' guide to world domination. I'm your host, Debbie." A typical bubbly blond was on the screen. "You have ordered the _Super-Savers Discount Version _[A male voice with a NY accent performed a bad voice-over]. Each of these CDs contains six hours {Six hours!} of material, three hours in English and three in Spanish. However, if you attempt to remove the CD before it completes all six hours, it will infect your hard drive, stealing all personal files and sending mountains of spam. [Debbie did the speech without breaking her smile] You cheap bastard. Enjoy!"

"Argghhhhh!" Drakken covered his face and shouted into the ceiling.

"Well, good luck, doctor, see you in ten years."

.......................................................

Meanwhile, in Middleton

.......................................................

"Seriously, Ron, I already have to deal with one of you in the world. Don't tell me there's another kid like you." Kim sat on her bed talking to Ron through the Kimmunicator. "Is your cousin anything like his name sake, the great 'detective'?" Kim spoke the last word sarcastically.

"No, he's not a detective. But Jon does know martial arts. He showed me some and he's really good. You should try sparring with him!"

"Ron, if your cousin is anything like you, just taking him on a tour of Middleton will be back-breaking enough."

"Please Kim? For Rufus?" Rufus looked into the viewscreen with puppy dog eyes.

"Rufus, that's my look!" 'Phbbt' spit back the naked mole rat. "Oh, fine, I'll meet up with you and Jon Friday. The Bueno after school?"

"I'll be there."

"I'll bring Monique too. Ciao."

..............................

Meanwhile, back at the ranch

..................................

"You've been watching these CDs for 96 hours?!?" Dr. Drakken lay in his chair, eyes bloodshot, drool dripping down his chin, mumbling incoherently.

End Chapter


	6. First Impressions

Chapter 6: First Impressions

The sun shone brightly upon Middleton High School as another Friday came. To Kim Possible, Fridays contained a special meaning. If she could look back on the week and feel that she had accomplished something each week, it would make that Friday all the more sweeter. Not that hard, considering each new week brought more tests, both from her teachers and from some new super-villain. Sometimes she wondered if they were cut from the same mold. But, with each weekend came the promise of fun and relaxation. And, since this was senior year, this Friday held special meaning. Today was the last day of exams. School was over. Next week was prom and next Friday graduation. Today was the first day of the rest of her life. However, Kim had no way of knowing that in the course of this week, the fate of the world would hang in the balance, and the rest of her life would come sooner than anyone could have predicted.

"No, seriously Kim, what if he's really cute?" Kim and Monique were walking slowly towards Bueno Nacho. Since Ron had to run home to fetch his cousin, they had time to spare, and Monique knew exactly how to waste said time.

"C'mon Monique, you know Josh is the only one for me. And this is Ron's cousin we're talking about!"

"Well, you know, there's an exception in every family. I'm just saying that prom is next week and... you know."

"Ugh. If he's really cute, then you can have him. But think who your in-laws would be."

"Ah, Kim, you say that, but deep down you know you like Ron."

Kim stopped walking. "As a friend. Nothing more."

"Sure. Kim and Ron sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"A little old for nursery rhymes?"

"Just kidding. Here we are." The girls arrived outside of the restaurant. "But where's goofus and gallant?"

"Hey ladies!" Ron came around the corner waving. Behind him stepped out the new cousin.

Over the years of crime fighting, Kim had learned to scan persons quickly, in case of emergency or just general butt-kicking. Studying the boy, she attached the name Jon to the person standing behind Ron. He was a little taller than Ron, tan, with blond hair that resembled Ron's but with longer bangs. His face was handsome but not drop-dead gorgeous. His eyes were fierce yet also gentle, as if they belonged to two completely different people, and Kim thought she recognized the fierceness. He was lanky but also had some tone in his muscles. He was wearing blue jeans, red sneakers, a black undershirt, and a white long-sleeved collared shirt with light green stripes. The cuffs were rolled back to reveal dark green on the underside. A tattoo on his right arm resembled a celtic symbol, but the cuff partially blocked it so Kim couldn't get a good look at it. He walked in a cocky way, with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

As the two boys stopped, Ron spoke up first. "Kim, Monique, this is Cousin Jon. Cousin Jon, Kim and Monique."

Kim stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jon didn't even move. "So, you're the great Kim Possible?" He said it with a sneer, almost sarcastically.

"Uh, _yeah_."

"Hmph." Jon gave somewhat of a laugh.

Ron was shocked. His eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. Quickly he tried to remedy the situation. "And, um, this is Bueno Nacho."

Everyone was shocked as Jon turned, looked up at the restaurant, and suddenly gasped. His mouth dropped wide open and his eyes were like saucers. "This is it? This is Bueno Nacho! It's more beautiful than I imagined. Forty-two different specials, over twenty different dipping sauces, including the one and only Diablo sauce all the characters become chibi-dized as peppers, tacos and burritos float past. A matador pops up and places a red hat on Jon's head. He is immediately run over by a bull and comes back to reality. Monique shouts ' Ole!' YES!"

Without waiting, Jon runs inside. The other three are left outside. Ron is embarrassed. Monique is speechless. Kim looks like Dr. Drakken just told her that she was a tomboy.

"Wow" uttered Ron.

""Rude enough?" muttered Kim.

"Well, at least we know he's your cousin." laughed Monique.

The three stepped inside.


	7. I'll have a cup of vengeance, served col...

Chapter 7 "I'll have a cup of vengeance, served cold."

The four teens took a booth inside Bueno Nacho. Kim sat across from Ron and Monique across from Jon, since Kim and Jon somehow already couldn't stand each other. They had not exchanged words since their initial meeting. Ron had tried to break the ice by talking about the Possible-Stoppable missions.

"...and then it turned out Dr. Porter was actually a hottie, and her boyfriend was actually a robot she built! Isn't that cool?"

"Well," Jon actually spoke up, "giant robots, ninjas, monkeys in space. Is there anything you can't do, Kim Possible."

"No," Kim started to smile, "I can do anything."

"I can think of something you can't do."

"What?" Kim's smile disappeared again.

"Defeat your archenemy." Everyone at the table stood silent.

Kim was shocked. "I've defeated Dr. Drakken plenty of times! If we kept records, we'd be 25-0!"

Jon continued. "But you've never defeated him for good. He always comes back for more, and from what you've told me, he comes back with new and more dangerous plans. If you allow things to continue like this, he might hit you with a plan that you can't defeat. You might get someone killed, maybe even yourself."

Kim was still defiant. "There is nothing he can throw at me that I can't beat! Someday he and Shego will go down and I'll bring them in!"

"You can always tell a braggart because they always overestimate their abilities. How you'd stumble into this kind of work, anyway? Don't you ever just want to be a normal teen, not a over-zealous teen who thinks she's a superhero?"

"Argh!" Kim threw her hands up in the air. _Beep-beep-beep-beep_. The Kimmunicator went off. "Oh, thank goodness. What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, we're code red!" Wade was flustered.

"Wade, what's going on?"

"NATO has just issued a general distress call. Fifteen top-secret bases in the NATO alliance are under attack simultaneously! The attackers are some kind of robot army. Looks like they're after WMDs and doomsday weapons."

"Drakken."

Ron chimed in. "Gotta be. Robots and world domination are his MO."

"But fifteen different bases at once? He's never attempted something this large before."

Wade continued his report. "And that's just in the NATO alliance. There's also alarms going off internationally, even in countries where we're not allowed. Over 40 world-wide!"

Monique piped in. "Why aren't you allowed in some countries?"

Kim sighed. "My Dad."

flashback 4 years ago

Mr. Possible: Now Kim, I want you to stay out of countries where politics could threaten your safety. You can go anywhere else in the world, as long as its not for some boy.

fade back to present

"Wade, there's no way we can stop all of these crimes. Search for any organic criminals at any of the locations. Wherever the real criminals are, that's where the most important items are."

"Gotcha Kim. Searching now. Hmm. Here we go, Drakken spotting in... the middle of Wyoming?"

Kim looked surprised. "Why would someone hide a doomsday device in Wyoming?"

"Have you ever met someone from Wyoming?" Ron said.

Monique: Nope

Wade: An-An

Jon: No

Kim: Sigh Alright. Wade, hook us up, we're going to Wyoming.

"You'll be enroute in 30 seconds."

"Wade, you're the man."

............................................

Somewhere in Wyoming

For miles, all one can see is cornfields. Looking out of the crop duster they chartered, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable wonder the same thing; what the heck is a top-secret base doing out here?

The pilot turned in his seat. "Alright, Ms. Possible, we're nearing the target point. This is your stop."

Kim and Ron readied their parachutes. "Thanks, Mr. McGowan."

"Anything for you after you wrangled that stampede while bungee jumping out of a Blackhawk."

"During a dust storm, even." Ron chimed in.

"Oh, it was nothing. Gotta go."

Kim and Ron jumped off the plane. Falling away from the plane, they quickly pulled their chutes. Kim made a pin-point landing along a dusty road next to the cornfields. Ron clumsily landed in the corn. Ron stumbled out of the corn while Kim gave him a stupid look.

"Corn hurts."

'Uh-huh' muttered Rufus, holding his head.

The two intrepid heroes made their way slowly through the corn fields to the area where Drakken was spotted. As they crawled closer, Kim suddenly recognized two large goons wearing Drakken's signature henchmen robes (20.95 American, valid check or credit card, must be 18 or older to order). Ron and Kim stopped crawling, but one of the henchmen accidentally stepped on Ron's hand. Kim quickly slapped her hand on Ron's mouth to block his yell. The two henchmen started talking.

Henchman 1: What are we doing here?

Henchman 2: Something about the corn. And that Possible girl.

H1: Why do we always have to fight her? She always kicks our butts.

H2: I know, that's why I want to get out of this line of work.

H1: Oh, how's your stock doing?

H2: Great. I just filled up my second 401k.

H1: Yeah well, blah...blah... blah...

_I can't take this anymore_, thought Kim. With two kick sweeping kicks and knock-out blows, the two henchmen were on the ground unconscious. Peeking through the corn, Kim was relieved that none of the other henchmen were even aware of their comrades disappearance. Behind them were some farm equipment and a much larger object that Kim couldn't make out, but it most definitely was not farming equipment. That object was probably where Drakken was hiding.

Suddenly, there was a fasts movement behind her.

"Look out, Kim!" Ron shouted.

Kim turned and put up her guard. There was no way to avoid the blow. By reflex she closed her eyes.

And nothing happened.

Opening her eyes, she was looking directly at her arch-rival Shego. But the villainess wasn't looking at Kim. She was looking at the figure who had grabbed her arm a moment before it would have struck Kim right in the face. And that person was none other than...

"Jon!"

"Who's this kid?!?" Shego was shocked but not shocked enough to throw another blow, which Jon, releasing her grip, easily dodged. Backing away, his hands quickly returned to his pockets and he slumped over into that crooked stance he always stood in.

Coming out of her shock, Shego was instantly in a defensive stance. "So, Kimmy, looks like you brought a ringer."

Kim was even more shocked than Shego. "But I... how did he... how did you get here?"

"Stowed away."

"On a crop duster?!?"

Jon looked at her with a smile. "Hey Kim, why don't you let me take this girl and you go after the Dr. dude?"

"You can't be serious, Cousin Jon," Ron started up, "Shego will destroy you!"

Kim grabbed Ron by the collar. "Sure, go right ahead, you jerk! C'mon Ron, I hope he gets creamed." She pulled him towards the hovercraft in the distance.

Jon sneered. "Let's see what you've got. I've been itching for a challenge."

Shego flared up her arms. "Watch your mouth, little boy. You might get hurt."

Kim and Ron maneuvered through the corn towards the objects in the distance. As they got closer, the large object that Kim couldn't make out earlier was actually a large hovercraft. Standing on top, Kim recognized the figure of her archnemesis, Dr. Drakken. The hovercraft was surrounded by henchmen. Crawling next to a tractor near the hovercraft, Kim was surprised at how calm the villains were. The henchmen were shooting the bird while Drakken had a card table set up and was playing poker with two of his associates.

"Straight" one henchman called.

"Go fish," another said.

Drakken slapped his forehead. "This is Poker, not Go Fish."

"Oh. Full house then. How bout chu doc?"

"Pair of twos," Drakken grumbled.

"Good thing you brought cards, Dr. Drakken."

Drakken and his henchmen jumped up, knocking cards everywhere. "Kim Possible!"

Kim stood on top of a large tractor. "Because you're about to get a Royal Flush, right down the toilet!"

Drakken pointed and shouted, "Get her!" The henchmen charged.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't they ever learn?" Diving into the melee, she immediately proceeded to whip the butts of every henchman.

"Hi-yah, wah, hah!" Kim knocked out three henchmen, than catapulted on top of another. His compatriots rushed her, but Kim jumped off the henchman at the last second as the others crashed down upon him.

"Too easy." Kim wiped her hands. Suddenly, a henchman grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Another warmed up for a punch. As the henchman reached back, Kim pushed off the ground. Her body went parallel to the ground as her feet caught the chin of the attacking henchman. The attacking henchman, thrown off balance, couldn't control his punch and connected with the henchman holding Kim, knocking him out. All three collapsed to the ground, but only Kim stood back up.

Looking around to make sure all the henchmen were finished, she turned to address the evil doctor.

"Interesting place for a base, Doc."

Kim expected Drakken to be angry or frustrated. Instead he smiled at her in a disturbing way.

"Actually, Kim Possible, this is the perfect place... _to destroy you_!"

"I'm here, too, in case you're wondering," piped in Ron.

"Yes, the buffoon. Let's see you handle this!" He struck a button on his console. One side of the hovercraft opened. Inside, it was dark. Suddenly, yellow eyes began flickering on. The sounds of clanking and grinding filled the air, as the machines inside moved towards the two teen heroes. A strange sound mixed with the metal movement. It sounded like two pans clanging together. The first machine stepped out into the moonlight.

Ron was aghast. "It's... robot naked mole rats?"

Like the famous toy, a number of naked mole rat mini-robots, standing straight up and smacking two small cymbals, walked slowly towards Kim and Ron. One could have called the toys cute, except for the sinister yellow eyes that gave away their creator.

"Awww. They're cute." Rufus popped out and ran up to one to say hello. He waved at it. Suddenly, the robot began clapping its cymbals together faster, and faster, and faster.

Ron grabbed Rufus. "I don't like the look of this!"

Sure enough, as the robot naked mole rat stopped clapping, its eyes glowed even brighter, and then...

BOOM!

The robot exploded.

"Run, Kim, they're mini-mole bombs!" Ron turned to clear a path.

Kim, however, took measure of the mini-robots. She got into a gymnastic pose and began flipping through the mole rat-bombs. As she moved through them gracefully, they all went through their sequences and exploded. On her final flip, Kim bounded up to Dr. Drakken's ledge, the mole rat robots taking out their comrades in one mighty explosion.

Dr. Drakken quickly backed into a sliding door. "This is only the beginning, Kim Possible!"

Kim kicked the door, but it wouldn't budge. The hovercraft fired up and Kim quickly jumped off. She watched as the hovercraft used a large vacuum hose to scoop up all of the beaten henchmen, and then fly off. Ron ran up to her.

"So Ron, how's the base?"

"Um, Kim, there's no base out here."

"What? Isn't there anybody out here?"

"Nobody. And there's no signs of a fight or any damage anywhere, except for some corn."

"Then, what were they doing out here?"

Ron grabbed his head. "Oh my gosh, Jon! We forgot about Jon!"

"Somebody say my name?"

Kim and Ron turned around hastily to find Ron's cousin standing behind them. He had no visible injuries or scratches. His clothes weren't torn, and he wasn't even sweating or breathing hard. _There's no way he could have fought Shego_ thought Kim.

"What happened to Shego?" asked Ron.

"Beat her. No sweat."

Kim was stunned. "Uh huh. You. Beat. Shego?"

Even more surprised was Ron. "No way. You beat Shego? You must have some awesome moves. Can you teach me some?

"Sure Cousin Ron. You see, she was very easy to beat because..." The two boys began walking away from Kim. Kim stood still. She hadn't taken her eyes off Jon the whole time.

_There's something wrong with this kid. At first I thought he was a jerk, but now there's something creepy about the way he acts. There's more to him than I thought. And that could be dangerous. I'll have to watch him._

Kim stepped off and began following the boys.

End Chapter


	8. Ultimatum

Hah, I actually updated this one. Been on a writing craze lately. As always, Kim Possible does not belong to me, nor any of the other characters. You know what's funny? My new fan fic has only four chapters, yet has more words and more reviews than this one.

* * *

Chapter 8: "The Ultimatum."

"I just don't have a very good feeling about him, Wade."

Kim Possible was sitting on her bed in her pajamas. It was Saturday morning, and while her parents were still sleeping and her brothers were downstairs watching cartoons no doubt, she was busy discussing everything that had happened in the corn field with her good friend Wade, the computer genius and hacker who kept up Team Possible's website and kept Kim aware of any situation going on in the world.

"Well, from what you told me, he is a jerk. But that doesn't make him a Drakken spy, Kim. I have no problem checking GJ's database to see if they have anything on him, but if it was Drakken, don't you think he would have made his move by now? Drakken isn't the epitome of patience, you know."

Kim turned over onto her stomach so that her head was on her arms. "I know, but Jon said he defeated Shego."

"Now that is suspicious. Nobody can stop Shego, 'cept you. I'll check out his profile. Now, on to more pressing matters. I've got the entire report on last's nights' robberies."

Kim lifted her head up to listen.

"Over forty bases robbed. The bases were mostly high-security, but not top secret bases. Mostly electronics and guidance systems were stolen. The really nasty stuff was stolen from third-world dictatorships like North Korea, where the bases aren't that well-guarded or high-tech. Guards reported large numbers of robot attackers. Seems the only place where the real bad guys appeared was in that corn field."

"Where there wasn't a base."

"Exactly. Which means either it was a trap..."

Wade had a half-confused, half-scared look on his face. "...or a distraction."

Kim was now the one confused. "But from Drakken? What's he trying to pull here? For that matter, how'd he get enough common sense to lead us away from his main plans?"

Kim slapped her hand against her head. "Ow. This is too much. Drakken actually having a good plan for once? It seems unreal."

"It's the only thing to go on, since we've got nothing else. GJ tried to track the hovercraft but lost it over Central America. Their agents haven't been able to track down Drakken's new base or follow any of his henchmen. Drakken's disappeared without a trace, with enough nuclear rods and electronics that you know he's planning something nasty. All we can do is wait and hope that GJ finds something."

"Yeah."

"I've got something else. Because of Drakken's actions, all the other villains have called a meeting to discuss what to do. We don't have a location, but that means there will be no more missions for a while. Gives you some time for some R&R. I'll get back to you once more info shows up. Until then, try to relax and enjoy yourself Kim."

"Thanks, Wade." The feed clicked off, back to Kim's desktop.

Kim fell back on the bed. _Sigh_. _Might as well see what the tweebs are up to._

BOOM! The house rumbled.

"JIM! TIM!" she heard her father yell.

"Yep, just another ordinary Saturday at the Possible household.

* * *

Drakken stood up and removed the wielding visor he had been wearing while building his new machine. He admired the device that he had worked on for the last twenty-four hours. The device was a large glass ball attached to several tubes and siphons. Around it were three cylinders, not attached to the ball, but rather stationed around the ball and pointing at it. They looked like giant lasers, but with pinball bumpers on the end. The glass ball sat on the floor behind the giant laser on the floor. He smiled. This device was pivotal to his plans. However, turning around, the large cavern was filled with other metal devices: reactors, fusion dispensers, gravity modulators, and tons of other devices that any mad genius would wet himself just to have. They were all strew about in a million pieces, with nuts and bolts everywhere. It would take years just to get his final design into place, much less operational. However, he didn't have that time. It didn't matter anyway. The robbery was only the first step of his master plan.

* * *

Saturday came and went in the Possible household without more incidents then usual. On Sunday morning, Kim woke up to the fire alarm going off. _Probably the tweebs again_, she grumbled. Kim decided to wander downstairs. What she saw scared her straight to the core.

Her house had been completely trashed. The door had been ripped off its hinges, furniture was turned over everywhere, and the kitchen had been set on fire.

"Kim, get out of the house!" She heard her Mom's voice from the top of the stairs and immediately complied. Kim ran out to the sidewalk. Seconds later, her mother came out the door leading her two brothers.

"Tim, run over to the neighbors and tell them to call the fire department!" Tim did as he was told.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked down at Jim, who was still clutching his mother tightly. Kim looked at him. He was crying, and one of his eyes was black and swelling up. He handed a note to Kim.

Kim read the note. It horrified her even more than the trashed house.

"Drakken took Dad."

* * *

After hours of being crammed into a cargo hold, Dr. Possible was led out into a giant cavern by warrior robots. He had been talking to some of the other captives, and had learned that they were all top scientists in their field. Included in their group were all of his old friends from college, his colleagues from the lab, and his friends from NASA. They were herded into a room filled with machines and what appeared to be reactors. Suddenly, spotlights poured light onto a single figure standing on a ledge above them. They all looked up to see a blue man wearing blue leather, a scar under his eye.

"Greetings, my fellow scientists. I am Dr. Drakken. Years ago, you refused my entry into your communities, calling me insane. Well, you were right, but that is besides the point! I will make you an offer that you can't refuse! (Ha, movie quote and a zinger all in one!) Right now, I hold no grudges, and to show you that I am sincere, I am in need of your services. You will each be assigned a project to complete. Cooperation is mandatory. When you hear your name, please report to the station you are assigned. Adams, McCarthy, Gillian..."

"And what if we refuse?" A voice rose up from the crowd.

Drakken put down the list. "Didn't you hear me? You can't refuse, that's the point! Alright. If you refuse, this will happen."

Two robots came out with a mannequin. These two bots were insectlike, and on the end of their arms were buzzsaws and electric stingers. With a snap of fingers from Drakken, the two proceeded to destroy the mannequin. Once it had been reduced to mere scrapes of fabric, the robots turned towards the crowd, looking for new victims. Cries of terror arose from the crowd.

"Now, go to your stations and do my will!"

* * *

"The camera is ready, Dr. Drakken. We're on in five, four, three..."

"_The irritation we're pretending not to show  
Has replaced the motivation  
That I had not long ago  
I know that  
_

"Nations of Earth. This is Dr. Drakken. For years, I have attempted to take control of the world, with no such luck. However, I now have in my possession a weapon that will make good on my threats."

_  
I don't ever want to be the one  
to make you forget it  
to make you resent it  
to make you repress it  
I don't ever want to be_

"This weapon is an antimatter bomb. With the amount of scientists and nuclear rods I have gathered, it will have enough power to destroy the western hemisphere, the consequences of which will most likely be the total annihilation of human beings from this world."_  
  
It's the beginning of the end  
And I don't know where we lost control  
It's the beginning of the end  
And I know that I am all alone_

"If you do not surrender the world to me within fourty-eight hours, I will detonate this weapon. It will be Armageddon."_  
  
Interrogation has replaced the trust we had  
Your misguided accusations  
Helping me to turn my back  
I know that_

"Do not cross me. Do not try to call my bluff. I await your decision."_  
  
I don't ever want to be the one  
to make you divide it  
to make you deny it  
to make you deprive it  
I don't ever want to be_

"With all that has happened over the weekend, we have to take his claim seriously." _  
  
I thought that we would find our way  
I thought our life would be ok  
I thought that you believed in me  
But now it seems so far away_

"There just isn't any other choice. His only request, besides the world, is the girl. We have to sacrifice one life in order to save billions."_  
  
The life we knew before is gone  
There is no compromising  
The life you save will be your own  
To find your inner senses"_

"It's the only way, Dr. Director."

_- Spineshank "Beginning of the End"_

End Chapter

_

* * *

_

Well, with this chapter the story is at its halfway point. I updated it for the first time in a while because I never felt that I left this fic off with the right tone for the rest of the story. I ended it in the cornfield, rather than this chapter which I feel ends with a much more foreboding outlook. It sets the tone for the upcoming battle, and the next few chapters will look at each character's reaction (even the villains!) to what could possibly be their final mission. Then they go to the base and... I've revealed too much. However, I wanted to leave off on that note since the fic will go back into hiatus for a while.

The reason why? I left the notebook with all my chapter concepts at home when I moved to college. I don't go back till Thanksgiving. Until then, SGKP will be continually updated three days a week (keeping fingers crossed) and maybe I'll squeeze in another story someplace.

Until later, thanks all for reviews. I swear the second half will be even better than the first.

Also, I don't own Spineshank, but their music is awesome anyway. Good music, especially for angsty fanfics, can be found from Three Days Grace, Evanescence, Spineshank, and Soil.


	9. Finals Pt 1

AN: There's very little action in this chapter, but it's necessary for me to get it out of the way in order to continue forward. I'm practicing writing about emotions, something I notice others do a lot in their fics, but I haven't really bothered with. I definitely found myself lacking in that department while writing GothiKim, so I wanted to use this chapter to practice before jumping back into the action.

This chapter is rated PG-13 for some language.

* * *

Chapter 9 "Finals, Pt. 1"

"You ever heard of an anti-matter bomb, rookie?"

"Nope."

"3/4 wrench. Anti-matter. The stuff of science fiction and bomb squad urban legends. Mad scientist builds a strange bomb, places it in a church. Bomb squad shows up, technician tries to work with the bomb, bomb blows up in his face. But its not a regular _boom_ bomb. There's a blinding flash, and in seconds, there's nothing left where the church stood. No explosion, no fire, no sound, no building, no bomb squad. All so the scientist can prove a point; that god and science can coexist... in one moment of beautiful annihilation."

"That's depressing, sir. If I had known that, I would have called in sick today."

"Welcome to L.A. Magnifying glass."

The rookie pointed at a vial of black liquid attached to the bomb. "So, is this really the stuff?"

"No idea. That's not the point. You ever see that tee shirt, 'Bomb Technician; you see me running, try to keep up?' We're here because we're crazy enough to run into a burning building while everyone else is running out. Wire cutters."

The rookie looked closely at the vial. Whatever was inside it looked like a liquid, but when examined closely was actually suspended in mid-air. "It's floating."

"Well, yeah. That's why it's called anti-matter. Screw-driver. The opposite of matter. What do you suppose happens when matter touches its opposite?" He made a popping sound with his mouth.

"Enough to take out the city?"

"No, but enough to send us to our mak-." He opened the lid on the case and a small timer popped out and started up. _Whiiiiiirrrrrr._

"Oh fu-"

ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT!!

"Lights!"

As the video being shown on the projector went to snow, the lights were turned on in a massive meeting hall, revealing a packed gathering watching the recording. There was a mish-mash of various groups representing all interests in the current events threatening Earth. Business men and politicians in suits sat with their lawyers at one end, a cadre of military officers from many different services, both American and abroad, at the other. In between were various people dressed in civilian clothes, some with cameras and notepads, obviously there to report, and others just there to see how the future of their world would be decided. There were so many people inside that it was standing room only. The irony of the situation was that only in the promise of total annihilation, the most powerful people on the planet and the common people stood side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder.

At the fore-front was the UN Security Council, sitting next to the Presidents of the most prominent nations on the planet, including the US, the leaders of Europe, Asia, South America, and the Middle East. The US President was flanked by the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the members of his cabinet whose jobs it was to defend against terrorism.

The meeting was being held in Geneva, Switzerland, and had been called to address the recent threats of Dr. Drakken against the world.

When the video ended, the various groups began speaking amongst themselves. The UN head wrapped on a gavel to bring the audience to quiet. A speaker stepped up to the podium and pulled out a laser pointer. She was a woman, middle-aged but still quite beautiful and in good shape. She had short brown hair and wore a gray suit with a skirt that ended at her knees. The feature that made her stand out the most was the eye-patch over her left (right?) eye.

"This council acknowledges Dr. Director, head of Global Justice. Doctor, you have the floor.

"Thank you. The video you just saw was shot early yesterday in downtown L.A. We sent the FBI bomb squad in after receiving a message from Dr. Drakken giving the exact location of the bomb. The bomb was low-tech and badly made, but it was that lack of thoroughness that threw off our bomb technician. We evacuated the area before we sent the team in, so there were no other casualties. Lights."

The lights went off and a slide-show turned on. "From our analysis, the incendiary device used a small amount of C4 in order to break a tiny amount of antimatter into the atmosphere. The blast had no fallout or fire, but still did a large amount of structural damage, as well as two casualties." The slides switched to show the Staples Center, perfectly shaved in half as if nothing had existed there.

"We received the message from Dr. Drakken in the form of a video, in which he states that this attack was meant to prove the sincerity of his recent claim to destroy the world. We will not show it here. Though up to now we have remained skeptical to this claim, this recent attack, coupled with the world-wide robberies and the kidnapping of our top scientists, have forced us to take his threats seriously. This is my analysis and report. Any questions?"

Lights popped up in the crowd, signaling which congregations had questions. The speaker chose one, who spoke in his native tongue. After a few moments, the translators came through.

"Ma'am, what is your affiliation and credentials? You are head of Global Justice, correct?"

"Correct. I am the senior-most member of my organization, a decorated agent, and I have masters degrees in international relations and business management."

"Why is it that your organization has only now to be acknowledged?"

"Your governments have been well-aware of our existence for some time now, and we have branches in almost every country. We have chosen now to reveal our existence as we feel that in the light of this crisis we are better suited to move our operations into the public sector."

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, but we have little need of a global para-military police force either now or in the future."

Due to the circumstances, Global Justice was forced to come into the public and announce their existence. It hadn't exactly gone over well with several nations, who had unfairly labeled the group as an American global police force.

That comment by the foreign diplomat started up the discussion amongst the crowd again, and what was supposed to be a short report quickly becoming a shouting match and debate about the purpose and secrecy of the spy organization.

Dr. Director gave the head speaker a look, and he quickly interpreted it. "Thank you, Dr. Director, you may leave the stand. Order please! The good doctor will be around all day and she will return to give further..."

The head speaker continued to lecture on as Dr. Director walked out a side entrance where she was quickly flanked by two guards. They walked in a single file line down a hallway, turning left and heading to a door where another guard waited. Like clockwork, he opened the door, Dr. Director walked in, and they quickly shut it and took up positions outside the room. To anyone watching, it would look like the council had taken their latest hot button issue and placed her away for safe-keeping. However, the guards who had led her away were not ordinary guards. If someone looked closely, they would notice that these guards wore a slightly lighter shade of blue than all the rest. In reality, they were Global Justice agents who had slipped in and were now taking up the task of protecting their own, because there were a lot of other organizations who would love to have a chat with the leader of a previously non-existant global spy organization.

Inside the windowless room were a grand oak table, ten individuals, and a laptop.

Dr. Director walked over and stood behind the chair that sat in front of the laptop. "Is this room clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Scrubbed till the skin came off."

"Thank you, Agent Case." Agent Justin Case gave a smug look to Agent Will Du, who returned the look with a _humph_.

None of the agents were in their GJ uniforms. In their home base, they normally wore what amounted to dark blue jogging suits. However, this wasn't their home base, and these agents weren't staff; they were a field unit. The senior agents like Case and Du were wearing collared shirts, ties, and jackets. They looked like detectives rather than secret agents. The spec ops agents assigned to protection were wearing the modified SWAT action uniform that all the guards at the event were wearing. They could easily melt away into the crowd if anyone tried to talk to them or follow them.

Dr. Director took a seat with an audible sigh. "The world's on the brink of destruction and all they can think about is politics. What's our situation?"

"The demand is still on the table. One hundred billion dollars and one girl in exchange for the world. We've got no leads or info on Drakken's whereabouts, and you have another meeting in one hour. If we are going to prepare a contingency plan, we need a decision before that meeting. It's up to you, doctor."

Dr. Director put her hand to her head and rubbed her temple. "This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. The money is one thing, but just giving him Kim Possible? We'd be sending her to her death."

Du spoke up. "Though she has been useful to us in the past, we've run enough tests and simulations that we can build our own agents to properly replace-"

The director slammed her fist down on the table, causing all the agents to jump. "Damn it, Du, stop thinking of her as an asset and remind yourself that we're talking about a human being here! I'm disgusted that you can blow this off so easily."

"It's part of the job description when you run black ops. You of all people should know that, ma'am."

Agent Case jumped up. "You're stepping out of line, Du!"

"Relax, Agent Case," Dr. Director assured him, "despite his morbid lack of humor, Agent Du's loyalty is unquestionable."

Agent Case slowly sat back down, glaring at Agent Du. The comment was out of line, and caused some phantom pain where the good doctor's eye used to be, which brought back some bad memories. Nonetheless, right now she didn't need her agent's at each other's throats, especially these two with their history.

Dr. Director flipped on the laptop. "Wade?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"How's Kim?"

"She's fine right now. She's spending the day with friends and tonight with her family."

"And Drakken?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's like all the scientists disappeared into the jungle. How we can't track or find any kind of base in the Amazon is beyond me."

"Keep searching; inform me if you find anything. Director out."

"You think we should tell him about his friend?"

"No, that doesn't concern him. If we tell him, he'll tell Kim, and there's no sense in worrying them all right now. I wish we could send a team with her!" She put emphasis on that last sentence.

"He asked for her alone. Tomorrow, Denver international airport. We've gone over this plan before. Drakken sends a transport to pick her up, we follow it, and as soon as we get a lock on that base, we hit it with every Special Forces team we have."

Dr. Director shook her head. "It just seems too easy. I think there's more to it then this. And also, there's still that window of a couple minutes where we won't have any contact with Kim. Anything could happen."

"We have to take that risk. However, there is someone we can get to help us."

Everyone in the room looked at Agent Case.

"Who?"

Case smiled. "Mr. Big."

Now it was Agent Du who jumped up. "No! We swore never to contact that agent again! You can't trust that double agent!"

"But he has the credentials and has been in contact with our primary subject for years! It would be crazy not to use his services now!"

"That's an excellent idea, Agent Case."

"Dr. Director, you can't be serious!"

"Dead serious. Agent Over."

Another face appeared on the laptop. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Contact sleeper cell Mr. Big. Tell him he'll the nest wants his eggs back."

"Will do. Over, over."

"Agent Case and Agent Du, you have a go for the operation. You will work together, and you will put the girl's welfare as top priority before anything else. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They both looked at each and grumbled.

* * *

Deep in Northern Scotland, nestled into rolling hills and green pasture were crumbling castles and broken ramparts. A relic of a past age, they so far stood the test of time, and, if things continued the way they were, would see another dark age of mankind, this one permanent. Most of the castles were empty; the nearby residents were superstitious and stayed away due to the tales of banshees and ghosts haunting the old foundations.

But, as night fell on the second day of the world-wide crisis, if they had examined one of the castles, they would have found a light on in the high reaches, casting its light on the strangest assortment of human beings in the world.

"Ya canna be serious? This is Drakken we're talking about hare!"

In the tower of an abandoned castle, a rogue's gallery of Kim Possible's worst villains met. Inside, gathered around a large table, were Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Dr. Dementor, the Senor Seniors, DNAmy, and a host of other minor villains.

"I agree with Duff," Monkey Fist started up, "in the past, Drakken has shown neither the diligence nor the intelligence to effectively pull off even a minor heist. How much so now, when he threatens the entire world?"

"However," Dr. Dementor pointed out, "the fact that he has anti-matter and omega bombs means he might have some ability to succeed where we have all failed before."

Senor Senior spoke up. "I for one think we should join together to stop Drakken."

"Oh please, old man," Monkey Fist retorted, "considering who I'd be joining up with, I'd rather go ally with Drakken, if he hadn't sent us the F-U message."

Lord Fist pointed at a nearby jack-in-the-box which had a plastic head of Drakken wearing a jester's mask and sticking out his tongue. It had come with a message saying that Drakken truly felt no sympathy for his fellow villains.

"Haha! I have all the power! Compare your lives to mine and then kill yourselves!"

(A/N if you can figure out where this quote came from, you get a cookie. Hint: think what other cartoon roles John Dimaggio has voiced)

The old man continued. "But, Lord Fist, if there's no world left, what will we villains do? That is why I called this meeting. To forge a temporary villain alliance to ensure our future. Who amongst us is willing to join us?"

The monkey master stood up from his chair and turned away from the others. "Despite your intentions, I'd rather join Kim Possible than any of you. I'm going to deal with Drakken my own way. I don't need any of you." He walked out of the tower.

Some of the other villains in the audience got up to leave as well.

Senor Senior tried to somewhat save the situation.

"DNAmy?"

"Oh, I have flight to catch. To Antarctica. Bye!"

"Motor Ed?"

"Seriously, dude. If the world's going to end, when I go, I'm going to be doing what I love the most. Shredding! See you on the slopes, dude!"

"Dr. Dementor?"

"I'm going to take a vacation. On the moon."

The room cleared out until only three people were left around the table. Well, there were two at the table. The third was trying to sneak out.

"Junior! Get back to this table this instant!"

"But father, I have a...um... dentist appointment! Yes! I need to go see the dentist!"

Senior Sr. gave his son a _we are not amused_ look. Junior sighed and walked back to his seat.

Sr. then looked at the only other villain left.

"Well, Duff, it looks like we're on our own. Thank you for staying."

"Well wear was aye supposed to go, ey? This es ma castle. But alh stick with yu anyway. The world's deadliest golfer is always up for a fight!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mr. Big, this is Mother Bird."

"This line hasn't rung in years. I was starting to think you had forgotten me." The voice was low and gravely.

"You're going active. Pack your things."

"Mission?"

"Operation Final Sonata has begun."


	10. Finals Pt 2

A/N

I started on this chapter before the third season of Kim Possible. Therefore, please disregard the third season. Evil Josh is homage to ClassicCowboy and his awesome works, most of which involve Kim's love interest turning evil. Get to work on MG: Red Fox, darn it!

Also, from here on out, there's going to be a lot of language. Nothing really bad, like the s or f words, and it's not gratuitous. However, if it isn't already,this fic's rating goes up to PG-13.

A/N

Finals, Pt. 2: "Mirrors"

Kim Possible burst into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Splashing the cold water from the sink's faucet onto her face, Kim attempted to wash away the tears which cascaded down her face. Staring at herself in the mirror, she let the soothing water flow down her skin and drip off back into the sink. It felt good, a relief from the heat of the impromptu dance floor currently taking up the adjoining rooms.

Her eyes were had a very slight shade of pink in the corners and revealed the tiniest hints of puffiness. But it was nothing compared to the emotional roller-coaster that poured through her body. This week was, without a doubt, the worst week of her life. And it was only Tuesday. Tuesday of her graduation week, a week of celebration for the accomplishments of the past four years and the promise of the rest of their lives. On Saturday, she would be done high school and headed off to college. But right now, things were looking pretty bleak.

It had all begun on Sunday, when Drakken had kidnapped her dad and declared to the world that he was going to blow it up. The world, that was. His terms for salvation from Armageddon were simple; one hundred billion dollars… and Kim Possible, gift-wrapped and placed on his front door, for what end purpose no one knew. But most could guess that if she went and faced Drakken, alone, she would never return.

Global Justice had been appointed the new arbiters of the fight against Drakken, and were doing everything they could to ensure that Kim wouldn't have to go. But, there were already hard-liners on the television saying that they should give in. Wasn't she sworn to fight the forces of evil? Wouldn't sacrificing oneself to save the world be the ultimate vindication of a life, however short, spent in the pursuit of good? Kim understood their reasoning, but it was a lot harder for her to accept since one of the conditions of being a martyr was that you have to die. She had so much to live for.

_I haven't even graduated high school, dammit!_ Tears boiled up again, hot and burning in their formation.

Then there was Monday. Two men she didn't even know lost their lives trying to stop a bomb Drakken had placed just to prove his claim. She had seen their pictures on the news, watched as the vultures in the media descended upon their families, asking the most inappropriate questions like _how are you taking this_ and _what will you do now_?

How the hell were they supposed to know what to do? One of the two men had a wife and kids. Of course she felt horrible! In seconds her husband, a man who had nothing to do with the world crisis, who was only doing his job, was gone, leaving her a widow and single mother. She had only gotten the notice a few minutes before the media started to pick her apart.

Now, Kim hadn't thought fully about the implications of this moment until today, Tuesday. After spending the day out shopping, she came home for dinner, then afterwards she was going to meet up with Monique again and head to the first graduation party.

Tonight was the first of what was supposed to be two weeks of graduation parties. And, of course, Bonnie Rockweiler, in an effort to prove just how much cooler she was then anyone else, stuck hers on the night of the last day of school and dared anyone to miss it (because she had poured a gi-normous amount of money into it for a high school senior, and it was rumored she had paid off some of her sister's friends to provide a little _ahem _liquid entertainment.) She had even boasted that she would show up to graduation with a hang-over. At first, most students were apprehensive, but with the threat of world annihilation hanging over their heads, most of the dissenters realized that this would probably be the last party _ever_, and did what any de-sensitized and over-sexed generation of teens would do: party.

But, first, she had planned a sit-down dinner with her mother and the tweebs. The food was great, as usual, but Kim felt a bit uneasy as her mother kept giving her long glances throughout the meal.

Afterwards, the tweebs had gone to watch TV while Kim did the dishes. Dr. Mrs. Possible had gone to the bathroom.

As Kim worked on the dishes, she heard her mother come back into the kitchen.

"Kim?" her mother spoke up right behind her.

"Yeah, mom?" Kim turned around to face her mother.

She looked up into her mother's eyes and saw that they were red and puffy. Mrs. Possible moved close to Kim and gave her a deep hug, which Kim returned.

"I just wanted to let you know, Kim, that no matter what happens, I love you, and…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She took a few deep breathes and choked back tears. "I see people die every day, and even if I did everything to save them, I always find myself wishing, wishing that I could have done something more. And even though it hurts me to see you go, I know this is your moment. You can't let him kill. You just can't. Not one person. Promise me, Kim?"

Kim looked away for a second, and then returned her gaze to her mother. "I promise mom."

"Thank you, Kim." She kissed Kim's forehead. "I know you. I know you'll bring back your father."

They stood in the kitchen, mother and daughter, holding on to one final moment.

* * *

"Kim, you made it!" Monique, of course, pounced on Kim as soon as she entered the party.

Kim smiled. "You think I would miss the first party of senior weeks? Girl, you tripping!" She used one of Monique's euphemisms against her.

Kim was wearing a pink spaghetti-string shirt with a star on the front, and pink jeans. She had on a little bit of make-up, including some glitter on her face and a tear painted under her left eye. Monique had on her best Club Banana rave clothes.

Monique was lapping it up. "Hey, hey, guys, my main girl's here! Now the party can begin!" Several guys at the nearby keg lifted up their plastic cups and cheered.

"Monique, are you already drunk?"

"Nope. Too early. This party goes until the sun comes up, and I want to be there to see it!"

Kim looked around at her surroundings. She had been to the Rockweiler's before, and she was always amazed at how many people the house was able to fit. It seemed like every senior from the entire Tri-City area was here, as well as Bonnie's sisters' college friends, several of which were extremely cute college guys. The house was enormous, totaling three floors, a basement/rec room with a bowling alley, and a huge outdoor patio complete with pool and NCAA regulation basketball court. Bonnie's parents, her father being a high-profile CEO of a massive company and her mother an attorney for several big name law firms, were often out of town and left Bonnie's older sisters in charge. Somehow (Bonnie had all the luck) her parents had left town on the night of the last day of school, leaving her older sisters in charge. Connie was spending the night at boyfriend's "studying", leaving Lonnie in charge, and Lonnie was a party girl.

Lonnie had invited all of her college friends, a few of whom were over 21 and more than willing to pick up a couple kegs for under-age seniors in high school because, hey, they were once high-schoolers.

Suddenly, Kim noticed that everyone in the house was looking at her. The first to speak was Bonnie. She stumbled up to Kim and pushed her index finger into Kim's collarbone.

"Well, look who it is. Ms. I can do anything!" Kim took a whiff and realized that Bonnie stunk of alcohol. She was also slurring her speech. "Listen up, everybody. I can't believe my life is in the hands of this goody-two shoe! If you fail, we're all gone! Don't you understand that, Kim? I never chose you to protect me!

That same feeling that Kim felt in her stomach with her mother rose again. She felt like an outcast, a pariah, that she was different from everyone else. Then, something happened that she never expected: clapping. Everyone in the house started clapping. Cheers went up. The partiers started shouting, "KIM! KIM! KIM!"

"Kick their butts, Kim!"

"We're rooting for you, Kim!"

"We love you, Kim!"

"SCREW ALL OF YOU!" Bonnie shouted, before dashing off towards the back patio, walking right into a vase as she stumbled through the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ started up (yup, Bonnie hired a DJ. When you got it, flaunt it.), "we have a hero in the house. Kim Possible!"

The crowd cheered.

"This song goes out to Kim Possible, our hero."

"_Too alarming now to talk about  
take your pictures down and shake it out  
truth or consequence say it aloud  
use that evidence race it around _

_There goes my hero  
watch (her) him as (s)he goes  
There goes my hero  
he's ordinary _

_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero the one thats on_"

"Hey, Kim, want a beer for the hero?" one of her classmates asked.

Kim never really drank beer, since she had to keep sharp in case of missions. Nevertheless, tomorrow was D-Day.

"One won't hurt, right?"

Kim thought for a second. "Well, why not?"

"Keg's in the garage." the classmate pointed the way.

Kim headed towards the garage through the crowd of people. Since the DJ was spinning on the dance floor, and the pool area was the place to be if you weren't dancing, the garage was almost empty. Kim grabbed a paper cup from the nearby table, which was filled with obligatory hard liquor, and started to pump the keg.

As she filled up the beer, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

She recognized the voice and smiled as he slowly nibbled at her ear. Josh had a way with his tongue.

"How long have we been going out?"

"Josh…"

"C'mon Kim… this may be our only chance."

Kim turned towards him, but hesitated for a moment. He leaned in for a kiss.

Kim pushed him away and ran back into the dance floor.

"Kim, wait!" Josh reached out to stop her, but she was gone. He sighed and then decided to go look for Bonnie, who had probably gotten even more smashed.

Running out into the crowd, a thousand different thoughts going through her head, Kim without warning ran into a person in the crowd. The blow from the impact knocked her down. Looking up, however, she was relieved to see a most familiar face.

She reached up and grabbed the hand of her best friend, Ron Stoppable, decked out in his best raver clothes. He wore a 'cat in the hat' hat, a black and orange jacket with matching straps and clasps, and black jeans with chains down the legs.

"Hey hey hey Kay Pay!" he shouted over the music as he helped her up.

"Ron. Thank goodness for you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

Ron knew this mood. And he knew exactly how to counter it.

Ron struck a pose. "Wanna bust a move, KP?"

"You bet!"

They chose a place amongst the bumping and grinding teenagers and started to dance. Ron started to bust out his wackiest moves, and Kim laughed at his sheer ineptitude. Relaxing a bit, she listened to the music.

The lights went off and strobe lights flashed on.

_You give me that funny feeling in my tummy... _

ahw s, yeah, that's right huh  
Rollercoaster of Love  
say what  
Rollercoaster yeah (oohh oohh oohh)  
Oh baby you know what I'm talking about  
Rollercoaster of Love  
oh yeah it's Rollercoaster time  
lovin' you is really wild  
Oh it's just a love rollercoaster  
step right up and get your tickets

Your love is like a Rollercoaster baby,  
baby I wanna ride yeah (awawaw)

Move over dad 'cause I'm a double dipple  
Upside down on the big dip dipper  
1,2,1,2,3 I?ve got a ticket come ride with me  
Let me go down on the marry-go-round  
All is fair 'n' a big fair ground  
Let's go slow. let's go fast  
Like a liqourice twist gonna whip your ass.

Rollercoaster  
say what

I will be there for you I will be your man.

Ron got his groove on with the goofiest dance moves that he knew would cheer Kim up. Suddenly, the lights came back on, however dimmed. However, now Kim was looking straight down, her hair covering her face.

Ron bent down to see if something was wrong.

"Kim. Kim, are you okay?"

Kim looked up at him and Ron caught a glimpse of Kim's eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes were glistening with tears.

"Ron, with tomorrow and all, well, tomorrow might be the end and I've never… I've never even…"

Unable to speak anymore, Kim tore off for the bathroom. Ron started to chase when a hand caught his shoulder. He turned to see Monique attached to the arm. She shook her head.

"Ron, I'll take Kim home. Okay?"

Ron nodded.

* * *

Kim looked at herself in the mirror, examining her image. She still wore the clothes she had on at the party. As she turned and posed in different positions, she realized for the first time that years of marital arts, cheerleading, and fighting villains, had given a sleek, sexy frame that most girls envied.

"Am I not cute?" She often wondered what life would be like if she had just been another girl, and not the teen superhero/cheerleading captain she had grown into. Maybe she would have turned out like Monique? Or like Ron? Or even, dare she think, Bonnie?

How much different would life have been if she hadn't gotten that first e-mail, if Team Impossible had gotten that job and not her and she had spent her childhood baby-sitting, mowing lawns, etc.? Where would she be now?

Though she liked to be tough and kick butt, it gave her a reputation at school for being a tom-boy. And despite her natural assertiveness when in a fight, when around a cute guy she melted to pieces. She hadn't even had a boyfriend throughout high school, except Josh, and then again she had to compete with other members of her squad for his and other guys' affection.

Next year was college, and if this sitch ended like all the others, she would be graduating in a few days and headed off to a new school. What about the team, what about her friends, what about her best friend?

Right now, in front of the mirror, all the weight of the world began to crash down upon Kim. She suddenly felt weak and had to use the mirror to support herself. Tears started to flow down her eyes. She had saved the world before, but this time the world was truly at stake. Every single person on the planet was relying on one eighteen-year-old high school girl to stop the world from ending. The realization that she may not return from this one struck her all the way to the core. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be for her parents to take or how lonely Ron would be.

Ron. Tonight what she had always suspected about herself had come true. She loved him. She always had. And maybe she did…no! _We're friends, best friends, nothing more_, she told herself. Then why did it hurt so much to think that? He had always been there for her Maybe this was why her father had always worried about her and boys. She realized why he always worried. It wasn't about her fooling around. It was that he worried that her heart might get broken someday.

She remembered her father's face, and remembered why she had continued to fight evil, even when she could have gotten out, even when her mother had wanted her to get out of the business. He had sat her down; in one of the few times he had ever given her completely serious advice, and had told her the words she lived by. "Kim, honey, there are a lot of bad people in the world. But there are a lot more good people in this world than bad. You never hear about them because all anyone talks about is the bad things in life. But, though people focus their attention on the bad people, the good need help as well. I want you to remember; always work to help the good prosper. And, when you think you can't accomplish something, just remember. Nothing is impossible for a Possible."

Despite every hope that this was nothing more than a dream, which she would wake up from tomorrow and find the world wasn't relying on her, she knew she had to go forward. If for nothing else than to save her dad. Putting aside all her other problems till later, she straightened up and wiped her face. She opened the closet door and reached in to grab some clothes to sleep in. She closed the door.

And caught the shape of a figure in the mirror.

She whirled around with a back-hand, but a strong arm caught her at the throat. In a panic, Kim quickly examined her attacker. What she saw shocked her.

The attacker was wearing mission clothes almost identical to Ron's, except he wore lightweight body armor over his black shirt, with pistols, a knife, and several incendiary devices tucked into it. But even more shocking was his identity.

"Jon?"

"I see. This is where you lost it. Now I know how you failed."

"What are you talking about?" She struggled against his arm, but his grip was locked tight.

With his other hand, he held a rag up to her mouth.

"Is that-"

He pressed the rag against her mouth. _Chlorophorm! _She held her breath to try and stay awake.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm actually leaving right after you go unconscious. I just came to stop you."

"Humph!" She couldn't hold her breath any longer. The fumes seeped into her nose and mouth.

"When you wake up, this will all be over, Drakken will be dead, and you can go back to your perfect little life that you don't deserve."

Kim lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

End Chapter

Songs are "My Hero" by the Foo Fighters, and "Rollercoaster of Love" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers


End file.
